Naruto's Pocahontas
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: Matsuri falls in love with the enemy
1. Setting Sail

- Hi! Welcome to Pocahontas Naruto style, I know I did a lord of the rings version but I couldn't resist doing one with the Naruto cast-

Itachi- She does not own Naruto or Pocahontas

-Nope, on with the story-

Chapter 1- Setting Sail

A large majestic ship stood proudly in the docks of Amegakure, families, friends and loved ones were gathered to say their goodbyes to the brave soldiers about to sail off to the new world.

Not long after they set sail a rough storm had hit, every man was running about tying things down or pumping water off the ship, the youngest Sasori had been tying down a cannon when a wave suddenly crashed against the side knocking the poor boy into the ocean, Itachi seeing this immediately dived in after him.

As he resurfaced with Sasori, Kakazu quickly threw a rope to them and hauled them back onboard.

'Thank you Itachi' said Sasori after he had coughed up a good deal of water, Itachi smiled and nodded to the young recruit. After a rough night and many seasick sailors the sky had cleared and land was just visible in the distance.

- It's short but it was the only way I could do it, Review-


	2. The Returning Warriors

-I got chapter two up, Yay! Same deal I don't own nothing-

Sasori- I didn't need saving

-You keep telling yourself that-

Chapter 2- The Returning Warriors

A series of boats were returning to Konoha, in the foremost boat was lord Minato as soon as they hit the shore they were greeted by the entire village, families and loved ones rushed forward to welcome home the warriors, one warrior, Gaara, had jumped out of the boat just in time to catch Hinata as she practically flew into his arms, the force sending them both backwards into the water giving a good laugh to the onlookers.

'My brothers and sisters with the help of our brothers from Kirigakure our enemy has been defeated with little casualty' Minato announced happily.

'Our warriors fought with courage but not as bravely as Sasuke he fought with the fierceness of a great wolf', cheers arose and everyone started making their way back to the village to celebrate, Minato looked around crestfallen 'where is my daughter?' he asked, Han chuckled knowingly.

'You know Matsuri, she was always a spirited girl she goes where ever the wind takes her' Minato smiled and they headed home with their people.

High upon a mountain ledge Matsuri stood high above the water, eyes closed and breathing in the crisp mountain air...

'MATSURI!'

Matsuri suddenly jolts from her thoughts and looks down; Temari was sitting in boat looking up at her.

'Your father has returned!' she yelled.

'Father' Matsuri thought excitedly, smiling she turned to her friends Naruto the fox and Sai the hummingbird, 'father is back c'mon' she exclaimed happily and she ran off down the path but suddenly halted, grinning she turned back and took a running start and leapt off the cliff diving head first into the water.

Naruto, thinking that looked like fun, followed right after ignoring the squawks of protest from Sai, about half way down Naruto opened his eyes finally realising what he had done and started to panic, Sai flying next to him had on a smug expression until Naruto grabbed him and used him to try and slow his decent, they both landed in the water with a splash.

'Matsuri...' Temari looked about the boat trying to locate her 'this isn't funny I'm not coming in there after you'

Suddenly the boat was flipped sending Temari into the water with Matsuri, they both resurfaced under the boat

'Aren't we a little too old for these kind of games' Temari huffed Matsuri laughed.

'Nope' and splashed her which into an all out splash war, finally they got back in the boat, picked up Naruto and Sai and headed back towards the village.

Matsuri entered her father's home and rushed to him 'I am glad you're safe father'

'As am I my daughter'

'Father for many nights now I have been having this strange dream I thinks it means something exciting is about to happen' she said.

'Something exciting is about to happen' said Minato smiling at her.

'Really what?'

'Sasuke has asked for your hand in marriage'

Matsuri's face fell 'Sasuke? But he's so... serious'

'Sasuke will make a fine husband, he is a great warrior' Minato reasoned.

'But father I...'

'Matsuri come, I have something for you' Minato waved her over.

'Change the subject why don't you' Matsuri thought bitterly, as she walked over Minato had pulled out a beautiful silver necklace with a single emerald gemstone hanging from it, 'it's beautiful' she whispered, Minato fastened it around her neck.

'It was your mother's, it suits you'.

-Review :)-


	3. Granny Chiyo

-Same disclaimer-

Chapter 3- Granny Chiyo

Matsuri, Naruto and Sai left her father's home and headed towards the river 'I should tell Granny Chiyo about my dream' she thought as she jumped in the boat.

Matsuri glided silently across the water and through the vines until she was faced with a beautiful old willow tree.

'Granny Chiyo' Matsuri called as she climbed up to sit upon a tree stump.

'Is that my Matsuri' a musical voice said, suddenly the image of a kindly women's face slowly appeared on the willow tree.

'Granny I need to talk to you, my father wants me to marry Sasuke'

'Sasuke? But he's so serious'

'I know' Matsuri sighed, 'My father says it's the right path for me but lately I've been having this dream-'

'Oh a dream let's hear all about...'

Suddenly all the woodland creatures that had gathered there started to chatter excitedly at the prospect of the dream, Chiyo was slowly getting irritated

'QUIET!' she shouted, at once silence fell upon them once again, 'go on dear' she said pleasantly

'Well in the dream there was an arrow and it started to spin, it went faster and faster when suddenly it stops'

'Well it seems that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path'

'But what is my path Granny?' Matsuri asked, Chiyo chuckled

'Your mother asked me the very same thing and I told her to listen, all around you are spirits, listen to them they will guide you'.

Matsuri closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the wind ruffling her hair slightly.

'I hear the wind...'

'What is it telling you child'

'I don't know, I don't understand' said Matsuri straining her ears.

'_Listen with your heart and you will understand' _Chiyo sung softly.

'It's saying, something's coming and something about strange clouds?' Matsuri quickly climbed up into the branches and scaled to the top, pushing through the canopy Matsuri looked around and spots the mass of white sails just coming into view.

'What do you see child' Chiyo called up.

'Clouds' said Matsuri 'strange white clouds'.

-Review :3-


	4. The New Land

-Don't own nothing-

Chapter 4- The new land

General Madara was pacing his room muttering to his servant.

'This is my last chance for glory' he said 'mark my words Tobi when we return home with the gold that these savages have got, success will be mine'.

The ship had finally weighed anchor and the crew quickly settled themselves in boat and started to row ashore.

'It's incredible' said Hidan gazing around.

'It's ours' said Sasori who was equally amazed, while the men glided along the river Matsuri had been following along the bank carefully keeping out of sight, peeking over the top of a rock Matsuri was quickly enchanted by the man at the front of boat, Itachi.

As the men were tying off the ship Itachi had started scaling one the rock faces.

'Itachi what are you doing up there?!' yelled Sasori.

'Getting a better look' he yelled back and continued to climb, as he stood atop the ledge overlooking the ship and crew, Naruto suddenly slipped out of the bushes and scampered straight up to Itachi.

'Well aren't you a strange looking fellow' he said bending down to get a better look at him.

'Are you hungry, here' Itachi pulled out biscuit and held it out to him, sniffing it slightly he took it and nibbled on it a bit, certain it wasn't going to hurt him with shoved in his mouth and swallowed, Itachi pulled out another Naruto took it, turned and waved to Matsuri to come out.

'Have you got a friend back there?' asked Itachi as he slowly made his way over towards the bush, just as he was about to move away the branches Sai flew from the leaves and started to squawk furiously at him.

'Hey what the...'

As Itachi scrambled backwards to get away from Sai, Matsuri made a quick getaway in the commotion, finally Sai relented and flew after Matsuri.

'Itachi!' a voice down below called, he looked down to see Sasori waving up at him, shaking his head he made his made back down to his comrades.

-Review :]-


	5. Minato's Council

-Don't own anything-

Chapter 5- Minato's council

Back in Konoha, lord Minato had taken a council to see what can be done about the strange visitors.

'Han what do you see?' asked Minato looking over at the resident shaman, Han lifted his staff and waved it over the fire, the smoke then turned bluish in colour and started to twist and turn, forming the images of men.

'These creatures are not like us, they wear clothing that shine like the sun, have weapons that shoot fire and they are like ravenous Hyena's, consuming everything in their path'.

Suddenly Sasuke stood 'My lord let me take some of our warriors down to the river, we will destroy our enemy'

'No Sasuke, take only a few men down to observe hopefully they do not plan to stay'.

Back on the shore Madara stepped out of the boat and onto the new land.

'I now proclaim this land property of Amegakure' he said putting down a flag.

'Bravo, beautifully spoken sire' Tobi called out through one of the ships portholes, he withdrew and went back to the task of washing Madara's small dog, Deidara, soon Tobi left and Deidara sunk down into his small tub and munched on the cherries from a bowl next to him, Naruto, who was watching from a branch beside the porthole, was eyeing the cherries hungrily, licking his lips he leapt lightly from the tree, through the porthole and landed right into the bath tub with Deidara, giving Deidara a wave Naruto grabbed the bowl, emptied it into his mouth, waved again at the bewildered dog and jumped out of the tub and ran right out the door, Deidara, finally realizing what happened gave a growl, jumped out and ran after him.

Itachi was poised on a rock looking out into the forest 'I'm going to scout out the area' he declared before setting off through the tree's, not knowing that Matsuri was close behind.

'Right' declared Madara 'you men unload the ship and you lot get the shovels'

'Shovels!?' asked a confused Hidan.

'Yes shovels, how else are you going to dig up all of the gold?'

-Review :P-


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6- The meeting

Itachi had stopped at a waterfall for a quick drink, he had scooped up a handful of water when a hazy reflection of a woman appeared in it, after looking at her for a moment he quickly took a drink and washed his face, then made his way across the stones in the river.

Matsuri looking out from her hiding place and noticed he had disappeared, climbing down she slowly made her way towards the falls unaware that Itachi was hiding nearby, she made her way across the stones when Itachi suddenly jumped in front of her, holding his gun in front of him keeping the point fixed upon on her.

As Matsuri slowly rose from her crouched position on the rock, Itachi's eyes widened and lowered his gun slightly, she was beautiful, gently putting it on the ground he got into the water and slowly made his way toward her, Matsuri moved back slightly watching him, as Itachi moved even closer she fled back across the water and into the tree's.

'Wait!' called Itachi, picking up his gun he ran after. Reaching her boat she jumped in and prepared to sail off 'wait please!' said Itachi setting his gun against the tree.

'I won't hurt you' he said offering his hand to her, Matsuri slowly took his hand and he helped her out of the boat.

'Who are you?' he asked Matsuri hesitated for a moment not knowing if she should answer or not but eventually her heart won over.

'Matsuri'

'What? What did you say?'

'My name is Matsuri' she repeated.

'I am Itachi' he said.

Back along the shore Sasuke and a few others were observing the men digging up the surrounding area.

'SAVAGES' yelled Madara who suddenly spotted Genma, the men scrambled to their guns, hid behind the logs and aimed.

'SHOOT!' Madara yelled, at once bullets and arrows filled the air, when suddenly one of Hidan's bullets slices through Neji's leg, shouting out in pain he falls to the ground.

'Retreat!' yelled Sasuke as he pulled Neji up, after returning to the village Neji's wound was being treated by Han, the metal had infected the skin around the wound.

'This wound is strange to me' said Han after he finished treating it.

'It will take time for it to heal completely'

'These demons invade our home, we must fight' declared Minato 'but we cannot do it alone, Sasuke send a message to our brothers in Kirigakure, these men are dangerous, NO ONE IS TO GO NEAR THEM!' said Minato addressing the last part to the entire village.

-Review :3-


	7. Colours Of The Wind

-I do not anything-

Chapter 7- The colours of the wind

Matsuri and Itachi were sitting beneath a large elm tree.

'You have such strange names here, Matsuri'

'So do you, you have the most unusual name, Itachi'

Naruto, spotting Itachi's bag, climbed in and started looking for biscuits, Naruto popped out the bag holding a compass in his teeth and ran off up a tree with it.

'What was that?' asked Matsuri.

'It was a compass, it tells you how to find your way when you get lost' said Itachi.

'But don't worry I can get another one in Amegakure'

'Amegakure?' asked Matsuri 'is that your village?'

'Sort of its got horses and castles as tall as tree's' explained Itachi.

'Wow I would like to see those things' said Matsuri.

'You will where going to build them here, we'll show you how to really use the land, build proper houses'

'What? Our houses are just fine' Matsuri huffed angrily.

'You say that only because you don't know any better, we've helped savages around the world' said Itachi.

'How dare you' said Matsuri angrily and she quickly got up and stalked towards her boat.

'Wait, I didn't mean-' Itachi got in front of the boat and held it in place, but Matsuri just got up and swung herself into the branches of the elm tree and started to climb.

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh and followed her.

'Savages are just a term for people who are uncivilized' said Itachi as he kept climbing.

'Like me?'

'Yes, wait no, I-' Itachi was cut off when the branch he grabbed snap and he fell straight down, landing right on his ass, Matsuri jumped down next to him.

'You mean not like you' she said softly, suddenly a faint drumming in the distance alerts Matsuri.

'What is it?' asked Itachi

'The drums, they mean trouble, I shouldn't be here' Matsuri started to leave when Itachi grabbed her arm.

'I want to see you again?'

'I can't, I'm sorry' and she fled.

-Review :)-


	8. No Gold?

Chapter 8- No Gold?

Itachi, Sasori, Kakazu and Hidan were putting up one of the last fences of the fort.

'That'll keep everything out right Itachi?' said Sasori 'Itachi, is something wrong?'

'Oh, he's just mad he missed out on all the action, that's all' said Hidan.

'Don't worry Itachi you'll get your chance to deal with the savages' Sasori said.

'Yeh we'll take care of them like we did last time, oh we shot ourselves a savage or maybe two or three'

'Alright you howling nutter back to work' barked Kakazu kicking Hidan in the backside.

'It was just a bit of fun' Hidan complained.

'Oh sure loads of funs, look at us, no gold, no food while Madara sits up in his tent happy as a clam'.

**In Madara's tent**

'I'm doomed, I should be wallowing in riches but we haven't found a speck, what am I overlooking' Madara muttered as he paced the tent looking at the maps scattered on the table, suddenly Tobi walked in sporting an arrow through the head.

'I...I...I made it myself' he said proudly, Madara snatched it from him.

'You moron, take that silly...of course the savages, Tobi why do think they attacked us?'

'Because we invaded their land, cut down their tree's and dug up their land'

'No you idiot, it's the gold they have it, they don't want us to take it from them, well we'll take it by force if we have to' Madara said, storming out the tent he headed towards the men.

'You there where's Itachi?' Madara barked at Kakazu.

'Well he's right... here?' he said looking around.

'Well go get him then!'

'What if we run into any savages?' asked Hidan.

'Shoot them!' said Madara.

-Review-


	9. Meeting Chiyo

-I own nothing, singing is in italics-

Chapter 9- Meeting Chiyo

Sai was perched on a stalk of corn acting as a lookout while Matsuri and Temari were picking corn.

'Matsuri' Minato called 'you should not be out here it's not safe'

'We'll be alright were gathering food for when the warriors arrive' said Matsuri.

'Do not go far, I will send for Sasuke to accompany you'

After he left Matsuri's face saddened.

'Alright what is it?' asked Temari 'I know you're hiding something'

'What no I'm not hiding anything' Matsuri protested.

'You can tell me Matsuri I- Oh my gods Matsuri look its one of them'

Itachi had appeared suddenly from the corn field right in front of them.

'I'm going to get help' said Temari, but Matsuri clapped her hand over her mouth.

'What are you doing here?'

'I had to see you again' said Itachi.

'MATSURI!' Sasuke's voice called 'please don't tell anyone' Matsuri asked Temari before she grabbed Itachi and dragged him back into the corn field again.

'Temari, where is Matsuri?' asked Sasuke.

'Errr I haven't seen her' she stammered.

'She can't keep running off its dangerous, tell her that she listens to you'

'Sure she does' Temari grumbled.

Matsuri led Itachi to Granny Chiyo's tree.

'This place is amazing, and to think we came all this way to dig it up for gold' he said sitting down on the stump with Matsuri.

'Gold? What's gold?'

'It's yellow comes out of the ground, very valuable' explained Itachi.

'Oh, here we have lots of it' said Matsuri pulling out an ear of corn.

'No, gold is this' Itachi pulled out a gold coin for her to see.

'Huh, there's none of that around here'

'Really, the boys will be in for a big surprise when they find out'

'Will they leave?' asked Matsuri

'Some might'

'Will you leave?'

'Well it's not like I have a home to go back to, I never really belonged anywhere' said Itachi gazing at the willow tree.

'You could belong here' said Matsuri, as Itachi gazed at the tree; Chiyo's face appeared for a split second before disappearing again.

'What was that?!' cried Itachi.

'Did you see something?' Matsuri asked innocently.

'No I didn't see anything, did I?'

'Look again'

As Itachi gazed upon the tree once more Chiyo appeared.

'_Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand_, hello Itachi'

'Matsuri that tree is talking to me'

'Then you should talk back' whispered Matsuri

'Don't be afraid Itachi, my bark is worse than my bite' Itachi stood up still a bit uncertain.

'I... umm'

'Come closer Itachi' the vines surrounding them came to life and pushed him forward.

'Hmm, he has a good soul' Chiyo stated 'and he's handsome too' she added.

'Oh I like her'

'I knew you would' Matsuri exclaimed happily.

'ITACHI!'

'It's Kakazu' said Itachi 'we can't let them see us'

'Hide' said Chiyo.

'This place gives me the creeps, savages could be hiding anywhere' Hidan said shivering slightly, Chiyo lifted one of her roots and Hidan was sent tumbling to the ground.

'Watch your feet you big oaf' scolded Kakazu.

'It wasn't me it was the tree' Hidan protested.

'Sure it was, the tree just decided to lift its roots did it' Kakazu said looking back, the root in question sunk back into the earth again, Kakazu stiffened 'let's get outta here'

As turned Chiyo snapped them in the behind with her vines.

'Let's go! RUN!' they yelled as they fled the area Chiyo laughed.

'There's still some snap in these old vines' she chuckled.

'I'm glad you're on our side' said Itachi, 'I'd better go'

'Will I see you again?' asked Matsuri.

'Meet me here, tonight' he said before taking off.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again, but I want to' said Matsuri confused.

'Who wouldn't? I want to see him again' Chiyo said cheekily.

'Something inside is telling me it's the right thing, do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?'

'Could be' said Chiyo.

-Review :)-


	10. The Ripples

-Same disclaimer-

Chapter 10- The Ripples

A fleet of boats led by lord Yagura had just arrived in Konoha; Lord Minato greeted them as they came ashore.

'Matsuri are you crazy, what were you doing with one of them?' scolded Temari.

'Matsuri there you are, look at them, now we have enough warriors to destroy those demons' Sasuke said walking over to them, Matsuri frowned and looked to her father.

'Now that we are joined by our kinsmen, we will defeat our enemy' voiced Minato, Matsuri ran over to him.

'Father I need to speak with you'

'Not now my daughter, the council is gathering' said Minato turning away.

'We don't have to fight them, there must be a better way' she protested.

'Sometimes our paths are chosen for us' he said.

'But maybe we should talk to them'

'They do not want to talk' said Minato.

'But if one of them did, would you listen'

Minato sighed 'of course I would' Matsuri smiled.

Itachi headed towards the fort with Naruto sitting on his shoulder, as they neared the gate Naruto slipped into his bag.

'Who goes there?' called Sasori aiming his gun into the darkness.

'Careful there'

'Itachi?' Sasori put his gun down.

'ITACHI!' yelled Madara 'where have you been?'

'I was out scouting the terrain sir'

'Good then you must know the savages whereabouts, we'll need that information for the battle'

'What battle?' asked Itachi.

'We will eliminate these savages once and for all'

'NO! You can't do that!' protested Itachi stepping forwards.

'Oh can't I?' challenged Madara.

'We don't have to fight them'

'Itachi, what's gotten into you?' asked Sasori.

'I met one them'

'You what!?' said Kakazu startled.

'A Savage' said Sasori.

'They're not savages'

'They are! And they want to kill us, all of us' yelled Madara 'they've got our gold'

'There is no gold' said Itachi

'And I suppose your little friend told you that'

'Yes'

'LIES, ALL OF IT! Anyone who even looks at a savage without killing them will be tried for treason and hanged' Madara snarled.

Matsuri quickly ran along the outskirts of the village towards the cornfields.

'Matsuri' called Temari, startled Matsuri turned.

'Temari?!'

'Don't go out there; I lied for you once I won't do it again'

'I have to do this'

'He's one of them!' Temari stressed desperately.

'You don't know him' said Matsuri heatedly.

'If you go out there you'll be turning your back on your own people'

'I'm doing this to save my people, please Temari' Matsuri turned and ran off.

'Matsuri no!'

Itachi slipped out of his tent and ran to the fence, keeping to the shadows, he slipped out unnoticed or so he thought, Sasori watched him run into the tree's and disappear into the darkness, suddenly Sasori was pushed outwards.

'Follow him, and if you see any savages kill them' said Madara throwing his gun at him.

Back in Konoha Temari was fretting over her friend's safety and wellbeing, finally coming to a decision, she got up and headed over to Sasuke.

'Sasuke, its Matsuri'

'What is it, is she alright?' he asked standing quickly.

'I think she's in trouble' finished Temari, head bowed.

Matsuri ran towards Chiyo 'what is wrong my child?' asked Chiyo seeing Matsuri distressed.

'The warriors of Kirigakure are here' she gasped.

'Matsuri'

Turning she saw Itachi 'Itachi' relief washed over her as he came up to stand by her.

'Listen, my men are planning to attack your people, you've got to warn them'

'Maybe it's not too late to stop this, come with me we must talk to my father' said Matsuri taking his hand.

'Talking won't do any good, I already tried talking to the men but everything about this land has them spooked' said Itachi pulling her back.

'Come here you two, I want to show you something' said Chiyo, gesturing to the small pool in front of them she dipped one of her vines, she started a chain of ripples.

'The ripples' Matsuri whispered watching them.

'What about them?' asked Itachi.

'So small at first but look how they grow, but someone has to start them' explained Chiyo.

'There not going to listen to us' said Itachi still not convinced.

'Young man sometimes the right path is not the easiest one, can't you see, only when the fighting stops can you be together' she said nudging him towards Matsuri.

Itachi smiled 'alright, we'll talk to your father' he said looking at Matsuri, Matsuri's face lit up and she through her arms around his neck.

'Thankyou' she whispered, Itachi put his arms around her waist and returned the embrace, Matsuri had pulled away slightly and Itachi dipped his head down and capture her lips in a sweet kiss, in which Matsuri shut her eyes and returned the kiss.

Review ;)

-OMG! I got finally got them to kiss; I hope it's written ok-


	11. The Capture

-Same disclaimer, warning character death-

Chapter 11- The Capture

Sasuke's breathing quickly became erratic as he took in the scene before him; this demon had his arms around his intended bride, his hand clenched around his long, white knife, he gave a battle cry and sprung forwards startling Itachi and Matsuri apart 'Sasuke!' Matsuri gasped, Sasuke knocked Itachi to the ground and they started to fight.

Sasori had arrived and concealed himself behind a tree; he stared for a moment before aiming his gun.

'SASUKE STOP!' Matsuri cried, she grabbed him around the shoulders in an attempt to pry him off, but was knocked away, Sasuke now had his knife against Itachi's throat, Itachi was desperately trying to hold his arm back, but was slowly losing his grip, when suddenly a bullet flew out of nowhere and pierced Sasuke's chest.

'NO!' cried Matsuri, but it was too late, Sasuke fell, the water around them was slowly turning red his with blood, Sasori ran out still carrying his gun, Itachi looked up.

'Sasori?'

Matsuri turned abruptly 'You killed him!' she yelled hysterically at him.

'I didn't mean, I-'Sasori stuttered, the sound of the warriors were heading towards them.

'Sasori run' said Itachi.

'What about you?' he asked panicked.

'JUST RUN!' he yelled, Sasori took off back into the forest just as the warriors arrive on the scene, Gaara took one look at Sasuke then at Itachi.

'Grab him' he commanded pointing to Itachi, Suigetsu and Zabuza rushed forward to subdue him and they dragged him towards Konoha.

The others picked up Sasuke and they all returned to the village, Genma carried Sasuke towards lord Minato.

'Who did this?' he commanded, Suigetsu threw Itachi forward.

'Your weapons are strong, but our anger is stronger' Minato seethed pointing his knife to Itachi's throat 'at sunrise he will be the first to die'

Matsuri rushed forwards 'but father-'

'I told you to stay in the village, now because of your foolishness Sasuke is dead' Minato shouted at her.

'But I only wanted to help' she said sadly, he shook his head 'take him away' he barked to Suigetsu, everyone left and Matsuri sunk to her knee's.

'Sasuke was only coming to protect me' she sobbed, Temari walked over to her.

'Matsuri, I sent Sasuke after you, I was worried about you, I thought I was doing the right thing' Temari said guiltily.

'All this happened because of me, and now I'll never see Itachi again' Matsuri said sadly. Temari bit her lip when suddenly a thought hit her, she grabbed Matsuri's hand 'come with me' she said pulling her up and she led her to the place Itachi was being held.

'Matsuri wishes to look into the eyes of the man who killed Sasuke' she said to Genma who was standing guard.

'Be quick' he said opening the door, Matsuri entered and saw Itachi, head slumped and tied to a stake, she ran to him, bent down in front of him and lifted his head.

'Matsuri' said a surprised Itachi.

'I'm so sorry' said Matsuri throwing her arms around him.

'What for this, don't worry I've gotten out of worse scrapes'

'This would never of happened if we'd never met' said Matsuri.

'Matsuri look at me I'd rather die tomorrow than not knowing you' he said firmly.

'Matsuri' Temari called.

'I can't leave you' she whispered to him.

'I never will' he whispered back, Matsuri gave him a peck on the cheek and slipped out of the prison with Temari.

-Review :3-


	12. The Battle

-Same disclaimer-

Chapter 12- The Battle

'HELP!' Sasori yelled as ran into the fort 'they got Itachi' he gasped out.

'What?!' said Kakazu 'Where'd they take him?'

'They headed north; we've got to save him'

'Sasori's right we have to do something' agreed Hidan.

'And so we shall' said Madara stepping out of his tent 'I told you those savages couldn't be trusted, we will rescue our comrade, at daybreak we attack!', all of the men cheered while Sasori didn't look to sure.

Across in Konoha, the warriors were sharpening knifes and arrows, restringing bows and planning strategies, 'bring the prisoner' Minato ordered to Genma, and they set off, meanwhile Matsuri had run off to speak with Granny Chiyo.

'They're going to kill him at sunrise Granny' she said sadly.

'You have to stop them'

'I can't'

'Child remember your dream' Chiyo encouraged

'I was wrong, I followed the wrong path, I feel so lost' Naruto looked at her sadly but suddenly remembered the compass, running up the tree he retrieved it and slid down the vine in front of her to show her.

'The compass?' she said, taking it she looked down at it and arrow started to spin.

'Spinning arrow' she said softly.

'It's the arrow from your dream child'

'It was pointing to him' Matsuri said excitedly, she stood and the arrow stopped spinning, it was pointing towards the battle ground.

'Sunrise' said Matsuri starting to panic.

'It's not too late, let the spirits of the earth guide you' said Chiyo 'you know your path child, now follow it'.

Both armies marched quickly through the plains each determined to exterminate each other, Matsuri raced across the terrain desperately hoping she wasn't too late.

Minato pushed Itachi face down onto the rock and raised his knife, the men down below halted their advance and their hands went to their guns, Minato brought his knife down.

'NO!' cried Matsuri, she pushed her way through the crowd and threw herself over Itachi, stopping knifes decent.

'If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too'

'Daughter stand back' he commanded

'I won't, I love him father' she declared, Minato stepped back, shocked.

'Look around you' she continued 'this is where the path of hatred has brought us, this is the path I choose, what will yours be' Minato sighed and looked to the men and his warriors, he sheathed his knife.

'My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years, we have all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding, from this day forward if there is to be killing it will not start with me' he declared and he bent forwards to cut Itachi's bindings, Itachi and Matsuri threw their arms around each other happy that no one was hurt. All men alike lowered their weapons.

'What are you waiting for, shoot' said Madara

'No' said Sasori stepping forward.

'What?!'

'They let him go, they don't want to fight' said Kakazu coming to Sasori's aid.

'It's a trick, fire!'Madara yelled to the others, but they refused 'fine' he sneered and he snatched a gun from a nearby solider, aimed at it at Minato and fired, Itachi seeing this quickly pushed him out of the way, and the bullet pierced his shoulder.

'Itachi' cried Sasori 'you shot him'

'He got in the way' protested Madara.

'Get him' shouted Hidan, they ambushed him took the gun away.

'Tie him up' ordered Sasori

'I'll see you all hanged for this' Madara snarled

'And gag him as well'

'Father help him, please' begged Matsuri, Minato nodded 'we will take him to the village' Minato gestured to Zabuza and Gaara to take him back to Konoha.

Matsuri and Temari sat outside lord Minato's home waiting for any kind of news; Temari had Deidara in her arms after he reappeared from the forest, while Naruto and Sai sat with Matsuri, Minato finally emerged.

'He will make it, he just needs time to heal' he said smiling at Matsuri, she jumped up and ran inside

'Itachi' she said going to his side.

'Matsuri' he reached up to stroke her cheek

'I'm glad your okay' she whispered tearfully 'I thought I'd lost you'

'You'll never lose me, I love you' he said bringing her down into a gentle kiss.

A few weeks later Itachi was well enough to walk but not without support, Sasori, Hidan and Kakazu had all come to say their goodbyes as they were returning to Amegakure later that day, they were just loading up their last bit of cargo, Madara, who was tied up in rope.

Itachi and Matsuri were married a few months later.

The End

-OMG I FINSHED IT, I'm so proud of myself, I hope the ending was okay, REVIEW-


End file.
